Dreams And Deductions
by pixie43110
Summary: Sherlock and John are on a new case which seems normal until Sherlock collapses on the floor and won't wake up, leaving John alone is the house of an assassin. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock, Inception or any of the characters**

**This is my first fanfiction, I will update as often as I can and please review.**

*dot*

"John, I'm bored!" Sherlock announced with frustration.  
"Sherlock, we've been walking for 5 minutes and you're already complaining, it's not far away." John replied with a sense of annoyance.

Sherlock frowned but they continued to walk along the darkened road. The sky was full of grey clouds and a sharp wind blew through the air, Sherlock's coat blew back in the wind and John clutched his jacket tighter as the atmosphere got colder. Hardly anyone was around on this small country road and it was only a short walk to the address Lestrade had given them, yet the road seemed to get longer as Sherlock got more fed up, but eventually they reached the house they had been searching for.

"Why is Lestrade forcing us here?"Sherlock questioned.  
"He said we were here to meet someone to do with the latest case, can you not trust him for once Sherlock?"  
"I trust the man, I just don't trust his friends." Sherlock replied putting emphasis on the word friends while John rolled his eyes. They walked up the pebble path to the red door of the house and John rang the doorbell."Be nice." He said to Sherlock causing Sherlock to give him an insulting look.

The door opened and a tall man in a perfect black suit swiftly opened the door so it hit the wall with a sudden bang, causing John to jump and a puzzled look to appear on Sherlock's face "Hello Mr. Holmes, and I see you have brought your friend ." said the man now pointing a gun at their heads. "I hoped you'd come early, but I guess I can't expect too much from the great Sherlock Holmes."  
Sherlock gave the mysterious man a small smile and asked politely if he would care to move the gun away from his head, "Oh I'm afraid I can't do that , that would give you time to run away and that's not what I want is it?"the man said in a threatening tone. "By all means come inside." The angry man informed them that they should wait on the couch until he could contact his boss. So Sherlock and John agreed to ensure they wouldn't be killed.

"Well this is all quite fun." John said in a sarcastic tone.  
"It better then sitting in the apartment I'll give you that." Sherlock answered.  
The man lead them to a small room, with one sofa at the side. It was dull and various pieces of junk cluttered the floor.  
"Do you think we'll live?" John asked getting more nervous.  
"Who cares this in interesting!" Sherlock exclaimed  
"Well.." John said expectantly.  
"Well what?"  
"Well aren't you going to deduce him, tell me what he he had for breakfast four Monday's ago."  
"Oh come on John I know my deductions annoy you!" Sherlock's deductions had always baffled John.  
At this point, Sherlock stood up very suddenly and wandered to the large window at the front of the messy room. "Sherlock what's wrong?" John asked in a concerned way.  
"Don't you see that outside?"  
"See what Sherlock?" John was getting extremely exasperated with Sherlock's outbursts.  
"Outside there's a..." Before Sherlock could finish his sentence he collapsed onto the hard grey floor. "Sherlock!"John shouted in alarm. He ran over to him but Sherlock wasn't waking up, panicking, John ran to find the mysterious gunman and planned to confront him on what he had done to his best friend Sherlock Holmes.

*dot*

**Sorry this chapter isn't very long, the next chapter will be longer, hope you liked it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock awoke on a grey couch in what appeared to be an unused warehouse. His head was pounding as though he had drank a whole bottle of vodka last night as he slowly sat up and observed his surroundings. There was a dim light coming from somewhere and he could feel a slight wind from the open window behind him, no one else seemed to be around so he decided to go and find someone who could explain this. Sherlock walked around the huge warehouse searching for anything that could indicate where he was and then he realised he was alone, no one next to him, no John. Where had he gone? He couldn't remember the last time he saw him and the harder Sherlock tried to remember the more his head hurt. God what happened last night he thought.

Sherlock gave up on his search and returned to the hard grey couch he had awoken on.

*dot*

"What did you do to him!" John shouted at the man he now had pinned against the wall.  
The man was the same one who had pointed a gun at his head earlier that morning and as John asked him this question a mocking smile came across the mans face which made it hard for John to resist punching that smirk off his head.

"What, you mean you don't know?" The man said as though talking to a 5 year old.

"No I don't and I am seriously considering punching you if you don't tell me!"

"Ok, since you're so desperate I'll explain." The man replied still mocking John.

A smile that some might call insane crossed the mysterious mans face and he started to laugh uncontrollably as he said to John "We're in a dream!"

"What?! You're crazy ok crazy! We are not in a dream..." John exclaimed.  
But before John could say anymore the man pulled out his gun and shot John in the head causing him to fall and hit the hard wooden floor with a bang.

*dot*

Sherlock remained on the couch until a man entered who was quite tall and wearing a suit, why was everyone wearing suits today? The man carried a gun but didn't seem to be threatening Sherlock so Sherlock remained where he was. The man approached him and as he reached Sherlock he extend his hand and Sherlock shook it.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Holmes" The sharply dressed man announced.

"And who are you?" Sherlock asked a frown emerging on his face.

"I'm Dom, Dom Cobb I'm in charge of this operation."

"Well I wouldn't go as far as saying that." A second man entered the room and who was smaller than Mr. Cobb. He also carried a gun but didn't seem to be using it, this second man seemed more stressed and less collected than Cobb. Cobb laughed and then brought his attention back to Sherlock.

"Why am I here?" Sherlock questioned.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough and don't worry we're not going to kill you we just need your help."  
Sherlock was still apprehensive but smiled politely at Cobb. "I'll explain as much as I can when you're friend gets here, for now just stay where you are." And with that the two men left the warehouse.

Sherlock pondered the events that had just passed and wondered where John was, right on cue a distressed looking John stumbled into the warehouse held by another two men Sherlock hadn't seen before. They placed a disgruntled John on the couch next to Sherlock and left just as abruptly as they had arrived.

"Hello John." Sherlock said quite calmly.

"Oh hi Sherlock, I was just SHOT IN THE HEAD." John exclaimed worry thick in this voice.

"So was I John, I believe we will be fine though, these men seem normal enough."

"Normal, they're what you call normal? We're in a random warehouse after being shot and somehow not dying, I'm not one to call that normal Sherlock!"

Before either man could say anything else the man whose house they were in just moments ago appeared suddenly in front of them, this time without the threatening weapon and with a much more relaxed expression on his face. His sudden arrival caused Sherlock's face to twist into a confused frown while John looked as though he was about to have a breakdown.

"Ah there you are," this voice could be heard but not seen until Dom walked towards them from the shadows into the light, "sorry about our friend here he can be a little extravagant when it comes to inception."

"Inception? wha..what are you talking about?" John questioned.

"You were just dreaming." Dom replied quite calmly.

"Seriously? You as well! Everyone around here is insane, WE ARE NOT DREAMING!" John exclaimed ignoring Sherlock's attempts at quietening him.

"Oh, I assure you, you were," Dom remained calm although the man in front of him continually raised his voice. He had experienced people like this before, refusing to believe anything out of the norm, he knew how to handle him. "If you don't believe me, tell me how you got here."

"We were this mans house," John said pointing angrily at the man still lying on the fall, "and then we...we..."

"Hard to remember isn't it? When dreaming have you noticed how you always seem to go rapidly from place to place no way of knowing how you got there, do you remember the house you were in? How empty it was, how strange there was nothing but a sofa, you only notice these things when waking up, you realise the strangeness of the dream."

"I think Dom is right John, this is fascinating." Sherlock tried to encourage John to believe they were dreaming but John refused and took to sitting in silence with a angry expression on his face.

"Dom," Sherlock began, "This is all highly intriguing but why do you need us here?"

"Follow me." Dom said swiftly turning and walking back towards the shadows of the warehouse. Sherlock got up and John reluctantly followed leaving the man lying on the concrete floor and following the strange person they had just met into the depths of a warehouse to find out why they were here and just what they were here to do.

*dot*


End file.
